Burning Flame
by Emmettloverforevertilltheend
Summary: When Bella is in the Ballet studio with James, Edward is no where to be found. Bella gets changed and bonds are formed, will she forget about Edward and the Cullens? Or will there be another Vampire that steals Bella's heart.


**Hey guys! I know I have been MIA for a while, about a year, BUT I am back! I've just been really busy. I just wanted to say thank you thank you thank you guys for all the wonderful comments on my stories. It means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**"**Say goodbye." James whispered in my ear. He was wrong, Edward would burst through the dance studio's doors any minute and come save me. I just smiled.

"He's going to kill you before you get to me, you know that?" I grinned. Might as well piss him off. James tightened his grasp around my throat and smirked.

"if you think he's going to come save you you're wrong. Why would he waste his time on a petty little human like you." His words were like knifes. A part of me knew he was right, but the other part didn't want to believe it. No Bella, he's going to come, it's only a matter of time, I kept telling myself, but as the minutes passed and James just held me against the shattered mirror, my hopes that Edward was coming faded.

"I don't think he's coming to save you. What a shocker." James taunted throwing my across the room. I hit the ground and felt my ribs crack. I screamed out in pain. James just laughed and stalked over to me grabbing me by my hair and stepping on my leg breaking it in two. Again, I let out a scream, even though there was no point. I was going to die, and nobody would care. I just closed my eyes maybe he'll kill me soon.

James bent but his lips to my ear. "Goodbye Swan." He sunk his teeth into my neck and I cried out. The burning began. It started in my neck, then trailed down my body. It was as if someone took fire and was slowly torching the inside of me. I didn't scream, I knew it wouldn't benefit me or help me so I stayed quiet. I couldn't concentrate so I didn't know if I was alone, but if I had to guess I would say I was.

I laid there for who knows how long, but the burning fire never gave up, it burned through my body rapidly. I thought as though it would never end. I tried to block it out by thinking of everyone. My dad, my mom, the Cullens. Especially the Cullens. Edward. He didn't come save me. He always told me how he would never change me into a vampire like him and that he would protect me at all costs, but at the time where I needed him the most, he wasn't there and that hurt than any venom ever could.

Then there was Alice, my "Best friend" Where was she? I mean she could see what was going to happen, so she should have seen what was going to happen, but again she was nowhere. Some friend she was.

I went through all the Cullens wondering why none of them ever showed. Finally the burning started subsiding. I was thankful for that. I laid there for a little longer. My heart was beating so fast the burning focused mainly on my chest then my heart stopped. I Knew the transformation had ended. Edward used to tell me stories about how bad the burning was. I always thought he was just saying that to scare me into not wanting to be like him. I was wrong. The venom was the worst pain I have ever felt. I took a deep unneeded breath and opened my eyes.

I gasped. Everything was so much clearer than I remember it. I looked around at my surroundings and realized that I wasn't in the ballet studio anymore. I was in the forest. Alone. I slowly got up and took note of the burning in my throat. I ran and took down a deer without even thinking about it.

I looked down at the dead animal in front of me. This is what I am now, might as well get used to it. I thought to myself. I am all alone. It's just me. I wondered where I was. I wondered where James went. I wondered if Edward and his family were coming to look for me, if they knew that James had changed me. I thought about a lot of things.

I decided to start walking and figure out where I was. I was walking when I felt that I was being watched. Rage filled every inch of my body for some reason.

"Look James. You got what you wanted alright? I'm alone, I'm a vampire, Edward never came to save me, you win alright? Just leave me alone." I said stopping. I heard laughing. It wasn't James. It was a female. I turned around and saw a pair of red eyes staring at me tauntingly.

"Hello Isabella. I don't believe we've met before." Said the Vampire. She was short, probably 5'2'' with blonde hair and a black cape.

"How do you know my name?" I said angrily.

"You have been watched Isabella, you broke the law and now you have to face the punishments." She smirked. Punishments? what was she talking about?

"Punishments?"

" Yes. Now come with me, the masters have been waiting."The blonde said as she started walking the opposite ways. I followed her. I was beyond confused. Rules? Vampires have rules.

We ran for hours before we got to a huge Castle. I decided I should speak.

"Where are we?" I looked towards the short blonde, She just glared.

"Volterra Italy." She opened the doors to the castle and they flung open hitting the stone walls with a bang.

"Follow me." She walked down a large hallway to a set of huge doors and again swung them open revealing a room with three thrones. On the first was a man with long hair and a sad look on his face. I kind of felt bad for him. The second chair was another man with black hair to about his shoulders. He was staring at me with the most interested grin plastered on his face. Finally was a snowy blonde with a glare on his face. Great this is bound to be fun.

"Young Isabella, we have waited for you." The man with the grin said standing up and rushing down to me." I am Aro." He held out a hand. I slowly took it and the man known as Aro closed his eyes. "Shes blank." He said shocked. "I can't read her." Aro clapped happily.

"Well that changes things doesn't it?" The man with the sad look on his face said.

"Yes it does brother." Aro replied. "Indeed it does."

**That is the end of chapter 1 loves! I hope you enjoyed it. I honestly have no idea where I am going with this one. But I'll post the next chapter when I have 4 reviews! Tell me what you think! please. Love you guys xoxo.**


End file.
